


In a Quagmire

by Weeping_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Canon - Book, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fiona and Isadora are gay as it should be, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Siblings, Secret Organizations, Sibling Bonding, Unrequited Love, VFD being a beautiful cult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeping_Writer/pseuds/Weeping_Writer
Summary: "I begged the others to climb aboard as the question mark approached, but only Ink managed to reach me. The others ..." Her voice trailed off, and for a moment Kit did nothing but wheeze. "In an instant they were gone—either swallowed up or rescued by that mysterious thing."Tumblr: knight-of-vfd.tumblr.com





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Where an infatuated man delivers some interesting news.

He nearly slipped on the soaked tiles as he rushed down the seemingly endless hallway, the soft splashes echoed in his ears. He always hated going down to the lower levels, miles and miles under the vast ocean. The slight creaks and sudden shakes were grim reminders that the lower level’s structure was far from being completely sturdy. Hell, everyday there was always something new for the engineers to repair. It was almost a surprise that this place hadn’t fallen apart completely. But, if that..._thing_ were to ram itself onto the facility, they would all be doomed before anyone could make it to the submarines.The mere thought mortifies him to his core, but he could live with the fear however, as long as he could still get the chance to be with...

“Miss! It’s back!” He gasped, barging through the door. “The Beast came back and you wouldn’t _believe_ what it brought!”

“Tell me, Linton was it? What has my pet brought me?” Contained excitement was in her voice.

The room was small and one wouldn’t expect to find the head of the underwater center to work at. The walls looked as if all the colors in the rainbow were mixed together, a dullish grayish color that didn’t match her inner fire. The room was dimly lit by a small obscure lamp she had at the end of her desk. Papers and unmarked folders were sticking out of file cabinets, as well as she had tidal charts on her desk, covered with a variety of notes. 

Still sitting in the chair, she turned to face him, stroking that blasted statue that was placed in her lap, caressing it like one would a cat. It wasn’t exactly a pet, it wasn’t a person, it wasn’t even _alive_, nor it was capable to even reciprocate her fondness. What was worse than the statue, was her unnatural attachment to that abomination itself. The way she would look or even speak of that thing, (a creature that would probably eat her if given the chance), as if she cared for it, as if its life had any real significance.

“Some castaways from a terrible wreckage. From what we gathered from the pieces the beast had dropped off, an aircraft of sorts and a submarine.” Linton stated, slightly ashamed for feeling jealous of..._things_.

“Is...Is there any chance that… perhaps...” her voice trailed off. Linton flinched, knowing that she wasn’t going to like his answer.

“Neither of the survivors are Snicket ma’am.” 

She began to tense and was clutching her statue, her hand shaking. 

“Just dispose of them!” She hissed, “It’s Snicket I...what this organization need!”

Linton tried to ignore the pang in his chest. He hoped that she would forget about Snicket, her work, that abomination..and focus on-

“I..I’m afraid I have to disagree with you ma’am. I feel that these survivors are what this side could need.”

Her eyebrows rose in interest.

“How so?”

Linton licked his lips as he, with some difficulty, dug through his pocket and handed her a crinkled up report. “See for yourself ma’am.”

His boss snatched the paper out of his hands and began to read it with fervently. Her green eyes shone as her angered expression turned to one of pure delight. She began to smirk as chuckles erupted from her mouth. Linton stood a little straighter, knowing that he pleased her. It was all he wanted. It was all he was after nowadays. 

“My, my, my. Hector, the Widdershins family, _and_ the Quagmire children? Fate has been kind to us hasn’t it?”

“I suppose it has ma’am.” 

She gave him a victorious smile. “This is just the chance we need to get ahead of this silly little schism."

“Yes ma’am.”

“Linton, send the order to have Thursday placed in the brig. The others, to the medical bay.”

“Why-“

“That idiotic loudmouth would only get in the way of everything.” She snapped. “Besides if he were to find out about our motives, he would blab it to the world if given the chance. Who knows what would become of us if that happened.”

Linton shuddered as her voice trailed off. He didn’t want to think about how their side would react to their….rougue activity. The Noble Side was known for snuffing out anyone who they deemed too treacherous. Look at what happened to the Baudelaires, two noble and loyal volunteers, burned and buried. Why? Because they were thought to be deserters. _Traitors_. Linton just knew that the punishment everyone in the facility would be far _worse_ than a simple fire. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that she was still talking to him.

“What was that ma’am?” 

“I want you to handle training the Quagmires.” She stated. “As well as being solely responsible for their health."

Linton staggered a bit, totally caught off guard. He _can’t_ be in charge of children. He couldn’t even care for a goldfish. He was a biologist for God’s sake. Spending his days in the facility’s lab working on the many microscopic specimens that were contained in tubes. 

“I’d love t-to ma’am..b-but b-babysitting...is not really my area of…” He stammered, voice trailing off as she quietly placed the statue on her desk and made her way towards him. He began to shake a bit, when she placed a small hand on his cheek. The already cramped office felt smaller and in that instant, Linton felt as if it was just the two of them in the world. A scenario he personally didn’t mind.

“I know your job doesn’t exactly involve children,” She whispered, her tone was gentle, almost loving. Her expression kind, yet stern and Linton felt like couldn’t breathe, his heart was pounding in his chest. She had never spoken to him to him like this before, nor had she ever treated him this..sweetly. 

“But you’ve yet to fail me. You are always here and hardworking. I’m trusting you this important task.” She was stroking his cheek now. “Can you _please_ do this?”

He was nodding dumbly before he could fully process her words. She then gave him a smile and a pat on his cheek. “I knew you could do it.”

Without another word, she stood up to tidy up her desk, leaving Linton staring after her. He watched her run her fingers through her jet black hair, placing the statue in her book bag. She was acting as if their earlier interaction hadn’t happened. Was this a game? Was she using him? Did she even mean the fondness? Linton figured that she must have meant it. He had never seen her act that way with any other person here. 

“Come now Linton,” She called, making her way to the door. “We have some new volunteers to meet.”

“Yes Miss Feint.”

She stopped and gave him a wink.

“Please,” She smirked, “Call me Ellington.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Isadoara meets her new boss and Fernald decides to make a visit in the brig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr for any questions or comments:
> 
> www.knight-of-vfd.tumblr.com

One minute she was floating in the sea, disoriented from the crash, then she felt something cold wrap around her ankle, and dragged her violently down. Down..Down..Down towards the darkness, her arms flailing wildly, trying to break free and swim away. She could see humanoid figures around her, also being dragged. They were moving downwards so fast, so aggressively, she felt ill. When she peered down, she could see eyes, extremely large and bright, staring at her viciously. As she got closer to the eyes, she could’ve sworn she saw rows upon rows of sharp and jagged teeth. Then she couldn’t breathe. 

She couldn’t breathe.

She couldn’t breathe!

Isadora jolted upright, panic still in her heart,her vision blurry, and gasping for air. She calmed a bit, the sound of equipment ringing in her ears. As she glanced around, she made notice of her surroundings. She was in a small room that had no windows and the blank walls were seemingly made of metal. The room reeked of an old, damp, and rusty smell, that made her nose wrinkle. in slight disgust. She noticed that on her right, her arm was connected to wires which was also connected to an IV of sorts, mimicking her heartbeat with tedious beep. 

“Good morning.”

Isadora jumped, the voice coming from her left. She turned to find a middle aged woman sitting in an old stool, her hair so black, it made the night look pale (with the exception of a small area of gray near the top), and eyes a mischievous shade of green. She was stirring a mug of seemingly coffee slowly with a silver spoon.

“I-I...H-how-” Isadora stuttered, her head swirling. The woman gave her a kind smile or at least, Isadora thought it was kind. She couldn’t tell, it might’ve been a sinister smile. The woman gave her a smile that could have meant anything.

“Or perhaps I should say, ‘good evening?’” The woman continued as if Isadora hadn’t spoke. “You were unconscious for quite some time, everyone was almost worried.” 

She took a small sip from the mug, then gave Isadora a wink. “But you pulled through the odds, and look,” At this, she gestured towards the younger girl. “Here you are!”

“W-where am I exactly?” Isadora asked. “And who are you?”

“You, Isadora Quagmire, were brought to the  Nautilus Underwater Facility, with the help of my sweet pet of course. ” The woman answered. “This is one of the very few highly functional and secretive facilities VFD has left. ” With another sip of her coffee, the woman leaned in and extended a hand to Isadora. “As for me, you can call me Ms. Feint, the head of this facility and the one who saved your life.”

Isadora felt so nauseous, she couldn’t shake Ms.Feint’s hand. Tiredly, she rubbed her forehead, hoping to make some clarity of the situation. Suddenly, a small thought hit her like a tub of bricks.

“Where are my brothers?” She said, her voice sounding a bit hoarse. “And Hector? What do you want from us?”

Ms. Feint retracted her hand and let out a sigh, placing her mug on a small nightstand.

“Duncan and Quigley are perfectly fine.” She acknowledged. “They are in the shared dorm we have assigned for you three.”   
  
Isadora felt a wave of relief was over her. 

“Hector however, was quite injured during your group’s...incident. He is in the room down the hall getting the treatment and rest he needs.”

Isadora felt a small pang of guilt. Before they crashed, Hector had pushed her out of the way of a falling basket that contained the books he had stored. Ever since they had left that vile village, Hector had made it his mission to care and protect the Quagmires since he, as he stated, had failed to do so for the Baudelaires. And during the short amount of time her, Duncan, and Hector were in the air, the three had bonded and Isadora felt as if she had found a new family to fill the small gap the Quagmire Fire had left.

“As for your purpose here,” Ms. Feint continued “Its plain and simple: We really need help.”

“You wha-?”

“Surely you must know that as time goes on, our side’s Volunteer numbers have been drastically going down.” Her eyebrows furrowed in slight concern. “Especially after a very recent report of a fire at the Hotel Denouement. Whole damn building went down, with many volunteers inside.” 

She fell silent for a moment and Isadora could tell that the older woman was deeply troubled, but Isadora could tell it was for someone. Was someone at the former last safe place? Someone that meant dearly to her? With a shake of her head, Ms. Feint went back to the topic. 

“What you’ll do here, is train.” She stated. “Physical training, disguise training, training to whistle a symphony with mouthful of crackers, just training of all sorts.”

She then gave Isadora another mysterious smile. “After that, you’ll be sent to the field ready to do some noble work. What do you think? Doesn’t this sound like an exciting experience?”

It took everything to keep Isadora from laughing out loud. Was this lady fucking serious? Listening to Nero’s violin recitals seemed more like a ball than this. 

“A-Actually ma’am,” If she wanted to get her and her brothers out of this, she didn’t want to make Ms. Feint angry. “My brothers and I aren’t exactly interested.”

Ms. Feint’s smile dropped a bit, her eyes narrowing. 

“Is that so?”

Isadora wanted to disappear, the older woman’s glare burning into her. 

“Yeah…sorry about that…”

Ms. Feint closed her eyes and took a deep breath, causing Isadora to wonder if she was angry or not. 

“Well,” Ms. Feint started, “I must admit that I’m disappointed, especially after Quigley explained to me in such detail how much you three wanted to be apart of VFD.”

‘Goddammit Quigley.’ Isadora thought bitterly, while making a mental note to have a little...chat with her brother on the topic. She began to stare at the ground, unable to meet Ms.Feint’s eyes. There was something about the woman’ gaze that didn’t sit well with Isadora.

“I’m sorry that-“ Isadora began, but Ms. Feint raised a hand to stop her. 

“I should be the one apologizing.”

“R-really?”

“Yes. I’m sorry that I made it sound as if you had a choice in the matter.”  Ms. Feint’s eyes narrowed as her voice took a more harsher tone. She stood up from her chair and made her way over to Isadora. She towered over the younger girl, who was practically up against the wall, internally panicking. 

“You _will_,” she said, “be joining us. I would have preferred you participate voluntarily, but considering your current circumstances, you _don’t_ exactly get a say in the matter.” Ms. Feint crossed her arms and leaned towards Isadora, who was glaring down and trying her damndest not to cry. It was in that moment where Isadora realized that Ms. Feint was right. 

They were in the middle of the ocean, in a heavily secured facility, her brothers were practically held prisoner, Hector was in dire need of medical help, besides where exactly could they go? It wasn’t like they had a home to return to, nor did they have their friends to take them away or rescue them. They were completely trapped. They were fucking trapped in a cult they, at least her, Duncan, and Hector, wanted to flee from. She didn’t know what to do or what was going to happen. Isadora knew one thing though, she knew she was going to _hate_ this fucking bitch.

“So, Miss Quagmire, let me ask you again: doesn’t this sound like an exciting experience?” Ms.Feint fumed. 

Isadora shook, a mixture of fear and rage. Hot tears brimming in her eyes as she glared up at the woman. 

“_It sounds like a fucking blast._” She spat through clenched teeth

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Huh, they really weren’t lying when they said you got placed here.”

Despite the neatness of the facility, the brig obviously lacked the tlc needed to keep it clean. It was unnaturally dark, the only form of light coming from the brig door, he left open. Rust and apparently moss covered the walls of each cell, making it look like it belonged to an animal behind bars. It stank of rotten plants that had been left under the sun. That, mixed with the smell of the salty sea water alone was almost enough to make Fernald leave, but he had to see for himself.

Fernald’s arms were crossed (A task semi-difficult due to his hooks), his one good eye glaring daggers at the figure behind bars, sitting pitifully on the floor.The figure looked up, his eyes widening. ‘Mistakes were.’ Fernald thought, as the figure rushed up to him and began to clench the bars that separated them.

“Fernald it’s you! Aye! In the flesh! Aye! Look at you! Oh sweet Herman Melville your face! Aye! Your hands! Aye! What on this sweet Earth happened!?” the captain exclaimed, aghast. Fernald flinched, the captain's voice was much louder that he remembered it to be, and much more annoying. Echoing from the walls most certainly didn’t help.

“We both know perfectly well what happened,” Fernald growled, raising a hook up towards the captain’s face. “But I don’t think either of us want to start this argument up...again.”

“Aye! You’re as right as a ninety-degree angle! Aye! Let’s drop the subject for now! Besides, now’s not the time for us to be at each other's throats! We’re not wild animals! Well in some way, humans are some form of advanced apes, so that technically makes us a special species of animals- no we can’t get sidetracked now! Aye! Now you go get the keys to this here cell, bust me out, grab Fiona and we make our escape!”

“And why should I do that?” 

“_Why? Why!?_ Because this place is treacherous! That’s why! Aye! The person who runs this place is a complete lunatic! She controls the demon of the sea!” He bellowed.

“Oh really now?”

“How can you be so calm!?” Widdershins exclaimed, “This is serious business boy! Aye! Ellington is _not_ to be trusted! No one here is to be trusted! _More_ treacherous than Gregor! Aye! Do You need to get me out of here now! Aye?”

Fernald began to scratch his cheek with a hook. He bit his lip in mock contemplation. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he can.

“No, I don’t think I will.” He said finally, finding great joy as he saw his step-father sputter in bewilderment. “You’re where you belong, and I think Fiona and I will be quite content here. Granted, we’re not exactly given any alternate options, but at least we- no... she’s away from you.”

“_Away!?_” Widdershins practically screeched, much to the regret of Fernald’s ears. “_Away!?_ How dare you! That’s despicable! Aye! That’s absurd! Aye! That’s downright heartless! I have every right to be in be in her life! How can you even make such a disgusting claim!? She’s better off with _me_ than-”

Fernald felt something in his mind snap, as with pure instinct, he struck the metal bars with a hook. Sparks flying as Widdershins jolted backwards, completely caught off guard.

“Because,” Fernald growled, “I don’t want you to hurt her like you did to me.” He practically shoved the hook in the older man’s face. The captain’s eyes narrowed, full of rage, he always was quick to anger, just like himself.

“You did that to yourself boy!” Widdershins bellowed, gesturing to the hooks. “That’s not my fault! Aye! You were the one who suggested we start it!”

“Only because you wouldn’t stop complaining about how treacherous Gregor was becoming!” Fernald challenged, “You went on and on what he was making was far too dangerous, even for the other side!”

“Well-...Er- you were the one who started in the first place! Aye! End of subject! Aye!”

“Oh for the love of- _you_ pinned something we _both_ agreed to do, on _me_!” Fernald snarled. “The crimes I committed after that day, were _your_ fault and I _refuse_ to let you hurt my sister like you hurt me!” 

He began to laugh viciously. “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you already did, considering you abandoned her when she needed you the most. Don’t bother denying it, she told me.”

“I _had_ to leave!” Widdershins snapped, “I was called and I, as a respectful volunteer, had to leave to do my duty! Aye!” 

“Why couldn’t you leave her a note?” He was shaking now. A part of his brain was telling him that he had to calm down, but he was beyond the point to even consider the fact that he was getting out of control. “She was on the bottom of the ocean, afraid, in danger, and you decide to leave her with nothing?”

“I couldn’t just stop to write a note!” Widdershins answered. “That would be hesitating! Aye! And ‘He who hesitates is lost!’ that is my personal philosophy! Aye! You both know that! If I simply halted to write a note, V.F.D would have fallen apart! Aye! I did the right thing and that’s that!”

“_Oh fuck you_!” Fernald cursed, wanting to reach through the bars to get a good scratch at the ignorant whelp. “Just fuck you! It would not ‘fall apart!’ You are such a pompous piece of shit, you aren’t even aware that you did anything wrong! You are a _terrible_ stepfather!” His voice then became deathly calm. “Or should Fiona and I even call you _that_?”

Widdershins’s eyes were extremely wide as strange noises escaped his mouth. The tension in the room was unbearable. Neither man said a word, both understanding what the younger meant. Fernald then turned and stormed his way out of the brig, knocking over a rusty trash bin as he did. He stopped when he heard Widdershins call his name, sounding quite alarmed.

“F-fiona...does...Does she…” Widdershins asked, his voice quiet for once. 

“No.” Fernald muttered, not being able to even look at the man. “And I’m not telling her. She’s been disappointed enough as it is.”

He then continued to make his way out, shutting the door to leave the captain in his messy, damp, dark cell. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two sets of siblings bump heads...Some more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr for any questions or comments:
> 
> www.kight-of-vfd.tumblr.com

“It’s  _ not _ funny Fernald.” 

Fiona was glaring daggers at her brother, who was practically turning red from laughter. She really wished he wasn’t so loud. The dorm they shared, although bigger than most, was still a bit confined, and her brother’s laughter was made louder. Their dormitory had two rooms. One that was a den area with a desk, mixed with a small kitchen, while two large beds that took up a majority of the space. The other had extremely small bathrooms that made Fiona remember the small supply closet back on the Queequeg. 

Fernald only laughed harder at Fiona’s comment, banging his hooks on the table where they had a salad for dinner. Fiona prayed that he wouldn’t break anything on the table. 

“Actually it’s very funny.” Fernald snorted. “Y-you mean to tell me that Widdershits actually paired you...you of all people, with  _ Bookworm Baudelaire! _ ?” 

Fiona blushed furiously, while ignoring the crude nickname Fernald gave their stepfather. 

“Please just  _ stop _ .” She grumbled. 

“And...and you mean to tell me...tha- that Four-Eyes actually had a...a crush on you!?”

“Please Fernald...this is embarrassing as it is.”

“That’s just rich!” Her brother exclaimed. “And you kissed him too!” Fernald then began make obnoxious kissing sounds. “Maybe you  _ do _ loovee him!”

Fiona’s scowl only deepened, contemplating on throwing her fork at him. 

“ _ Fernald Usman Caliban-Widdershins _ ! _ I am gay and you know it _ !” She hissed through clenched teeth. “Besides, I only care for him as a friend and nothing more.”

“Let me guess… the Bookworm doesn’t even know you’re not even into men, right?”

Fiona only huffed and crossed her arms. Fernald got the hint and began to wheeze as he banged a hook on the table again, nearly missing the plate. Fiona threw her fork at him which only encouraged his teasing. After a moment of silence (with the exception of Fernald’s laughter), he reached over and placed a hook on her arm.

“Alright. Alright.” Fernald said, still chuckling. “I’ll stop. You’re just so funny when you’re mad. Just as you were when you were little, making a scene if I so much as  _ looked _ at one of your mushroom plushies.”

Fiona grumbled. “I  _ still _ fail to see the humor in this.”

“It’s….it’s just I don’t get why you didn’t tell him, or at least gave the hint you weren’t into...his gender.” 

Fiona sighed, picking at a tomato on her plate of salad. She didn’t want to think about what she did to them. To  _ him _ . She kissed him. She had kissed him because she didn’t know what to do. It was a move of impulse and she regretted it. A hug would’ve been more appropriate and much less awkward. She could never like him the way he liked her, she knew that much. His affection was endearing, almost adorable, but the thought of being in a romantic relationship with him (or any boy for that matter) just didn’t seem appealing. 

“Well for starters, we didn’t exactly have the time to really sit down and talk about personal information,” Fiona explained. “And with Stepfather….I didn’t want him to hear. You know he doesn’t exactly… you know?”

“I’ve known for the longest time.” Fernald scoffed as he took a swig from the glass of water which was a bit difficult with his hooks. “That’s one of the reasons why left. I couldn’t handle his close mindedness, I think even Mom couldn’t handle it, as patient as she was. I’m just sorry you had to deal with him alone. Would’ve saved you a lot of grief.”

“It’s fine.” Fiona muttered, she wanted to block out the memories. Memories of fights, loneliness, and abandonment. “I wouldn’t have believed you even if you told me. Maybe this is better. With him...locked up.”

“It’s more than what the rat bastard deserves.” Fernald growled. “Personally, I think that beast should’ve gobbled him up.”

“If you say so.”

She really didn’t want to think of that creature. She didn’t want to think of its wide glowing eyes, it’s rows of sharp teeth, and many tentacle-like tongues. It was so unnaturally cold, even on the inside. Everything, in regards of the creature, screamed supernatural. As a young child, her stepfather told her all sorts of stories from his home country. Stories like of mythical creatures that could transform from seals to humans, and of water horses that lived in rivers. She knew those legends were not true, that it was fake, yet, it was strange, knowing that anything supernatural was actually out there. The scientific part of her mind was screaming that it couldn’t be real, but deep down she knew that... _ thing _ was as real as the glasses on her face. It scared her. Knowing there was really something unnatural, something so powerful that really truly existed. 

What also bothered her (possibly more so than the beast), was the fact that Fernald had changed. He wasn’t the gentle brother she once knew.Whatever he went through, must’ve really done a number on his psyche as he was so...violent, so… bloodthirsty. He sneered more and smiled less. His voice was also so rough, and cold, even if he was speaking to her. She didn’t like to see such ugly expressions or hear such sickening growls from the brother who used to be so loving. 

The rest of their dinner was silent as the two siblings were unsure of what to do or say to one another. It felt as if any topic could have been very personal to the other. Fernald couldn’t say anything about the Baudelaires without Fiona insisting that they did nothing to deserve what had happened to them, and Fiona couldn’t even mention Count Olaf without Fernald hurriedly changing the subject. Things were different between them now and while Fernal was able to accept it, Fiona couldn’t. Fiona didn’t want this distance with her brother. She wanted the strong bond they once had, the laughs they shared, and the ability to talk to one another without the fear of offending the other. 

Fiona wondered if that poet was right.

Nothing gold can stay.

  
  
  


~~~~~~

Duncan shivered as he could feel some cold air blowing from a vent above him. He sighed as he could make out Quigley and Isadora in their own beds aside him. Each had their backs to him- or each other more like it. They were sleeping now, or at least pretending to be. They were still very upset and he honestly didn’t blame them, as he was too. 

The day’s events played over and over in his mind. He always hated it when his siblings fought. They would always get too loud and too petty. Sometimes they would steer off the topic to make unnecessary personal jabs at one another. Sometimes it would take both of their parents to calm the either down and make them see reason. But their parents were dead, and nowThe fight was still fresh in his mind as well as the ugly feeling that comes with watching one.

The tense almost claustrophobic atmosphere, the utter helplessness of not being able to do anything, the guilt of possibly choosing the wrong person to side with. A part of him wished he could see Quigley’s reason, that he would side with him, but...how could you understand something that is so... _ wrong _ ?

Quigley was most likely be furious with them now, and it really annoyed Duncan to the core. The brother who they thought was dead, the brother who Duncan spent nights bawling his eyes over, the brother who now stood before him, alive and well, hated him and their sister. All because they refused to be loyal to the organization that made them orphans to begin with. It was beyond ridiculous really. 

Shouldn’t Duncan and Isadora be the ones that were angry with Quigley? He was the one who wanted to learn about V.F.D. with the holier-than-thou Jacques Snicket instead of going after his own siblings who would and had never stopped mourning him. He was the one who was too trusting of people, allowing that Jacques to get into his head. He was the one who was so smart, but was making stupid decisions left and right. 

But no,  _ Quigley _ was the one who was right for choosing a cult over his remaining family. Isadora and Duncan had no right to have said the things they said. About Jacques, about V.F.D., about their friends, and especially about Violet. They were wrong, their research was wrong, the facts were wrong and Quigley’s blind love for a strange cult was right. He was the one who didn’t understand, still being so trusting, so naive.

_ ‘It’s a cult Quigley. Why can’t you see it?’ Duncan was fighting the urge to just yell at his brother. _

_ ‘You’re wrong! You’re both wrong! V.F.D. is here to help us! How can you guys not see that!?’ Quigley had practically stomped his foot, wiping his eyes to hide the tears. _

_ ‘How could you choose V.F.D. over us?’ Isadora’s voice was cold, her eyes narrowed as she glared at Quigley. _

_ Quigley had grown silent and averted his eyes from the glares given to him. His hand formed into a fist, shaking slightly. They had really struck a chord with him. _

_ ‘It’s not like that.’ _

Duncan scoffed at the memory and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to take him.

**Liar.**


End file.
